A Remnant Joins
by Myde the Turk
Summary: One of the Remnants survived the blast and was found by the Turks. This is his story. Rated for safety. Eventual Renzoo, but not til close to the end.
1. Lost and Found

A Remnant Joins

Okay, I've had a very important reviewer of most of my fics ask to know how Yazoo came to join the Turks, because in a couple fics at the end I've hinted that Yazoo is a Turk. Because when the stories were told, it was right after Kadaj's group had attacked.

So, enjoy the prologue. It's just a taste of what's to come.

Warnings: Yazoo angsting, Reno's mouth ((eventually)), Jenova being a bitch and poking, Turk things.

These people don't belong to me. They belong to Squeenix.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the pain shooting up his side and that his lungs were being crushed by his older brother's much heavier weight. "L-Loz, please, you're crushing me," he rasped, trying to slide himself out from under Loz. "Loz, are you…n-n-no… I failed them. Why?" Yazoo cringed from the pain, pulling a chunk of metal from his side and bloodying up the area more. "Loz, I'm sorry I couldn't stop Mo–Jenova from using Kadaj. I'm so sorry." Yazoo cringed again and looked up, judging that he had several more hours until sundown. "Dammit."

Yazoo crawled to a shady spot under some relatively stable looking rubble before he would pass out from blood loss and exhaustion.

* * *

"Tseng, you want ME to see if anything survived that explosion other than Cloud? Are you insane?" Myde asked. He had just spent a week of all-nighters finding what information on Jenova he could and then another twelve hours tightening security at Healin. He wanted nothing more than to make sure Elena would be fine and to curl up with her after her ordeal. When Myde pulled too many all-nighters he got grouchy and muttered things in multiple languages and dialects.

"Valentine, that's an order." The young gunman twitched, more from the fact that Tseng used his last name than the fact that it was an order.

"_Ja_," he muttered in German, his original language. It was one of the many languages he knew or picked up during his time as a Turk.

"Myde, don't take too long, okay?" Elena said, poking her head in behind the door.

"I'll be as quick as I can, Laney." Myde gave her a quick smile and left Tseng's impromptu office.

* * *

"Hey, Myde, taking your bike?" Reno asked. He was in the garage fixing a couple parts to his own bike.

"Yeah. Don't think it's worth it trying to fly." Reno gave a sharp laugh at that and tossed Myde his helmet. "Thanks." Murders they could be called, and often were, Turks almost always wore a helmet. Hypocrisy at it's finest.

"Later," Reno called.

"Yeah, later."

* * *

Once out at the site of the explosion, Myde scanned the horizon. He spotted the large pile of rubble and walked over to it. When he got there, he stopped, pulling out his PHS and dialing. "Hey, Tseng?…Yeah, it's Myde…get the others over here quick, we've got a live one."

* * *

So… How'd you like the prologue? I like it myself.


	2. Waking at Healin

Chapter 1 Waking in Healin

I'm back! I got another chapter for you. (happy-almost gaily so.) I just took the Seme/Uke quiz… Chibi seme.

Disclaimer: They're not mine.

I can't believe that this is so popular. Six reviews for the first chapter alone. I wonder how everyone'll take this one. I hope they like it.

Warnings: Yazoo angsting, Reno's mouth ((eventually)), Jenova being a bitch and poking, Turk things.

_Myde the Turk:_ That's my new penname. Like?

Chapter 1 Waking In Healin

* * *

_"That looks like it hurts. What can we do to help him?"_

_"Other than what we've already done? Nothing. Maybe give him some morphine, but the Techies don't know how it'll react to his genetic makeup. We could have Myde look into his file, but Elena won't let us near their rooms. I think she's got him under lock and key until she thinks he's better."_

_"Then we won't be seeing much of him for the next few days. Maybe a week."_

Every thing Yazoo was hearing was fuzzy, inconsequential compared to the pain. The dull aching throb was situated right where his side was, with other, smaller stings occupying other parts.

_"Hey, it looks like he's waking up._ Welcome back to the land of the living, Kid," one of the voices said. Yazoo cracked his eyes open enough to let in some light and to see the same redhead he had asked to help him when his brothers were trying to get Jenova's influence spread.

"Where am I? I thought I was supposed to die." Yazoo blinked some more as the redhead backed up so he could get a better look. Yazoo's captors, that he could see, were said redhead and a Wutaiian.

"Well, you're at Healin and we don't have a clue as to why you survived. My might know, but he's been holed up by his girlfriend, who won't let us see him. By the way, my name's Reno." Reno smiled at Yazoo, who gave a tentative, shy smile in return.

The Wutaiian, Tseng, shook his head and left, leaving Reno to keep an eye on the final Remnant.

* * *

"So, do you think he'll be useful Tseng?" Rufus asked, watching Reno talk to the Remnant, whom they hadn't tied up. Yeah, they were pretty sure they could keep a single Remnant under control, considering that they had all of the Turks there.

"I think he might. If we don't tell AVALANCHE about him, anyway. They might try to kill him and that would be bad for us. Who knows, they might try to dispose of us, after that." The two stared for a moment more and parted, going back to their respective stacks of paperwork that needed done.

* * *

Okay, in this story, most of the chapters will be fairly short. And sporadically updated. That means it'll only get updated every so often. Sorry, but I'm working on two oneshots, a small fic and two larger fics that are eating my time. And my brain. So don't worry if it doesn't get updated in a while.


	3. Meeting other young Turks

Chapter 2: Meeting the guys

So, it's about a week or so later, and Yazoo has yet to meet everybody. He's gotten to know Reno and has meet Rude and Tseng a time or two each, so now he gets to meet Myde, Elena and Rufus.

I still don't own them.

* * *

"Yo, Silver, put these on, they should be about your size," Reno said, handing Yazoo a shirt and some pants. He had taken to calling the last Remnant "Silver" over the course of the week he had been there. "I'll leave you to your privacy for a bit."

'Why is he being so nice to me? After all, my brothers and I did a lot of nasty things in the name of "Jenova". Then again, I did ask for help, since there was nothing I could do on my own.' Yazoo pulled on the dark blue pants and white shirt, still thinking about why Reno was helping him.

"Hey, c'mon kid. We've got people waiting." Reno poked his head through the door to see Yazoo standing and staring at nothing. "Uh, Yaz? You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Yazoo had spaced out over nothing really.

Reno walked over and stared Yazoo straight in the eyes. "Hey, don't worry your pretty little head off, you're with us. You're fine. Cloud ain't gonna get ya. Myde's paranoia keeps us all alive." Reno smiled and Yazoo smiled shyly back. Reno, for some reason, had gotten him to smile more than he had before. More than he had in years, actually. Not since he, Kadaj and Loz were kids. "So, c'mon, you gotta meet everybody, they're really awesome, once you get to know them." Reno grabbed Yazoo's sleeve and pulled the silver-haired teen to what could be considered the lunchroom.

A couple was making out on one of the couches in the corner; when Reno wolf-whistled, they both flipped him the bird and stopped playing tonsil-hockey. It was a blond woman Yazoo recognized as being the one he and his brothers captured in Northern Crater, but he set free. The other was a black haired man, one Yazoo vaguely remembered from the lab in Junon.

"Reno, you're an ass, you know that," he scowled.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for making out in the lunchroom." Both the woman and the man slugged Reno playfully. "Guys, this is Yazoo, Yaz, Myde and Elena, together for… what, three years now?" They did mental calculations of the time and Myde nodded. "Hey, partner, what's up?" Reno asked Rude, who had happened to walk into the room looking for Tseng.

"Where's Tseng?" the big black man asked.

"Where do you think?" Myde and Elena asked simultaneously.

"Paperwork, duh," Reno stated.

"He must have a screw loose," Yazoo added. The four twenty-something year olds laughed, since what Yazoo was fairly likely.

Rude left, slightly disturbed by the bonding of the four. They were all interesting individuals, if you ignored most of their warped personalities.

* * *

Another short chappy, but I'm still alive, obviously. And I know you people wanted me to update this, since you want to know what is going on in my mind.

read the following message:

Here's why Tseng and Elena don't hate Yazoo: He helped them escape the clutches of his brothers, thereby saving their lives. He used a cure materia and kept them alive, because he knew if he didn't, Jenova was going to come back that much quicker. Why? Jen's a conniving bitch, that's why.

I have several theories that will be kinda tested while I write, so if something gets especially confusing, just ask.


	4. Testing Skills

Chapter 3 Testing Skills

It's me again! This chapter is when Tseng and Rufus have Myde see just how strong Yazoo is.

In the last chapter when Reno said that Myde and Elena had been together for three years, I made a mistake. I meant two.

Warnings: Violence, Krad, language, Jenova, Myde being warped…

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

_'My dear child, you failed to help them like you said you would. You didn't stop me. You know you can't do anything to stop me.'_

_'Yazoo, you must stop her.' A second voice joined in. 'You're the only one left who can.'_

_'Why didn't you help me brother? She used his body to destroy me. Why?'_

_'I-I couldn't. There was nothing – Jenova, you conniving bitch, as soon as I find what's left of your head, I'm going to shoot it, burn it, shoot the ashes and burn what's left again.' Vehemence._

_'There's nothing you can do to stop me, child. I love you, my wayward son, just as I love your brothers.'_

_'Th-that's a lie! You're a calamity, you tried to destroy the Planet!'_

_'Yazoo, find the one with the Cetra blood and Fallen Angel. Get him to help you. The water. Trust him, get the water.'_

Yazoo shot up, pieces of his dream floating through his brain. "Cetra? But, the only one with Cetran blood was Aeris, and she's dead, so who? Fallen Angel with Cetran blood, that's a hard combination to find." Yazoo stopped dead. "I should stop talking to myself."

"You should, Silver. I've heard people who talk to themselves are crazy, and My's living proof of that. Of course, he's got someone to answer, so yeah," Reno said, interrupting the Remnant's train of thought. "Mornin' gorgeous."

"Reno, bring Silver and get to the training room." Myde poked his head through the open door to say this. When Yazoo locked eyes with him, Myde's normally (mostly) gray eyes flickered gold for a brief second.

"Gotcha." The black haired man pulled his head back through the door and shut it. "Krad must be acting up for him to be so clipped. He's not normally like that."

"Who is Krad?" Yazoo asked, swinging his legs out from under the blanket.

"From the horse's mouth, 'A psychopathic homicidal blond that would do anything to protect those close to him,' and the horse was Myde." Reno pulled open the door when he saw that Yazoo had quickly gotten dressed in something that would be easy to move around in, like always.

The silence on the way to the training room was comfortable, easy.

That's not the shocking thing though. What's shocking is what they saw at the end, in the training room waiting.

Myde was dancing. Reno started to laugh silently, remembering that Myde always did that before a mission to help him turn into the persona he needed to be. Yazoo just stared at Myde, who whirled and moved with a feline – no, squirrel-like grace. A very graceful squirrel or a fighting weasel. Fighting weasel. Definitely the weasel. Not even squirrels were that flexible.

However, the trance was broken when Myde opened his eyes and smirked, tossing a gun to Yazoo, saying, "Kid, I'm supposed to figure out just how strong you are, since you can kick Reno's ass." Reno said a loud "YO" at that. "Easy," he drawled, the word accented, "I'm not going to kill him. Not even horribly injure him."

"That's a relief." Sarcasm from Yazoo.

"Oi, Myde, why you?" Reno asked.

"Tseng and Rufus's orders. Apparently they think you're becoming too attached and would hold back." Myde still had that strange smirk and odd look. Said smirk got even bigger when Reno scowled. "Shall we start?"

"If you believe it effective, Mr. Valentine," Yazoo replied.

Much to Reno's surprise – and irritation – Myde laughed harshly. "Kid, you remind me of someone I knew for about nine or so months. Let's see if you've gotten any better since Hojo forced us to fight."

"Of course. Reno, would you referee for us?" Yazoo asked.

"Yeah, Red, would you?" Great, they were ganging up on him. And they could look so pathetic, you would have to do anything they asked. Poor Reno's got a soft spot for looks like that.

After some grumbling, they got a reluctant "Alright" out of him. So, standing on opposite sides of the room, Reno in the middle, they started.

"Listen up, yo. No maiming, no fatal wounds, anything else goes, and one last thing – play dirty. Ya can start when the coin hits the ground." With that, Reno flicked a silver coin high in the air; it made a tinking noise when it landed.

I would go into details about the fight, but it'd take too long, so I won't. Instead, I'm going to skip to the last couple seconds.

Myde managed to knock Yazoo to the ground with a well-placed kick, winding the silver haired gunman. He held a gun, cocked and loaded, pointing at him until he heard Reno say, "Alright that's enough. Nice match, you two."

"Thanks," they both said, still breathing hard.

"Good job kid. This was fun," Myde said, cracking his neck while helping Yazoo to his feet.

"Hey, guys!" Elena popped into the underground room with a smile on her face. "Tseng said nice work and that that was the best rookie match he's seen in years." At the boy's blank stares, she chuckled nervously. "You guys didn't know that Tseng, Rufus, Rude, and I were watching?" Glares now. "I guess not. Anyway, Yazoo, you held your own against My for a pretty long time."

Myde wandered over to where Elena was and hugged her from behind. "One thing, kid. Mine," he growled, pulling Elena closer. She squeaked and giggled, relaxing into the older and taller Turk that happened to be her boyfriend. ((Yes, they're a couple. Weren't you reading the last chapter?))

Yazoo sidled a little closer to Reno. From what he'd seen, Myde was definitely mentally unstable. "How do you put up with him?" he asked Reno.

"Don't piss him off and you'll do fine." At the shocked look Yazoo sent him, Reno went on; "Guy's certifiable, but just barely. It's all the fault of that insane Angel."

"Mmm… you did very good, against him," Myde said. Well, it looked like Myde, but it sure as hell didn't sound like him. "For one of her sons, you are dead set against her will. Admirable."

Elena stiffened. "Krad, what are you doing?"

"Why, I'm just greeting the newest of your little group. Welcome. My name is Krad." With that, Myde's form shimmered away, leaving a slightly smaller man with long blond hair and golden cat-eyes in his place.

"That's the guy we wanted you to avoid," Reno whispered, pushing Yazoo behind him. "Krad, leave the kid alone. Myde's fighting you, isn't he?"

"Actually, no. Myde has had a rough night and well, I thought, why not let him have a rest?" Krad smirked when Reno drew his EMR and Elena twisted around and held a gun up against his throat. "Oh, is that all you can do?"

"Krad, stand down." Tseng, Rude and Rufus stood at the door.

"Alright, but if he takes one step in her direction, he is gone, by my hands." Krad disappeared, leaving Myde behind, blinking and wincing.

He muttered a low curse, understandable by only a couple of the Turks. "Sorry about that. He's a manipulative asshole, that is right ninety percent of the time." Myde winced again. "Yeah, yeah, shut up. I've heard your concerns that Yazoo could be trouble, but it will be fine." Rubbing his forehead, Myde walked out the door, giving Tseng and Rufus a slight salute, muttering to himself the whole way.

"Well, that… was anticlimactic." Yazoo stared at Reno like he was crazy.

"Are you insane? That wackjob could have killed all of us!" Yazoo yelled at Reno. Unnoticed, Elena followed Myde, hoping she could get to him before he beat himself up about letting Krad gain control.

"The key words there, silver, are 'could have'. He didn't. I think he thinks you deserve a chance." Reno ruffled Yazoo's hair, pulling some strands of hair to him so he could smell them. ((Reno's insane… I know.)) "Strawberries, Yazoo? Cute."

"Reno, keep an eye on him. You don't know what he'll do," Rufus began.

"He is fine," Tseng interrupted. "I think he just needs to go there for a couple days. Rude let him know he's got a short vacation. You will all get one, and they'll be staggered over a few weeks." Tseng knows more about his Turks than Rufus thinks he does. He's not the leader for nothing. He knows everything!

"Sir." Rude walked out the door, leaving the four behind.

Rufus sighed. "You're a very close-knit group, aren't you?"

"Closer than you think, Sir." Tseng gave a tight smile and walked away.

"Well, I suppose I will have to finish that damn paperwork. Reno, make sure Valentine and Monnin are fine, and get the kid cleaned up." Rufus walked out as well, grumbling to himself about life and all its little inconsistencies.

"Okay… he's lost it." Reno was given an irritated look. Yazoo gave the redhead a whack on the back of the head, and left, walking out to figure out that cryptic message that the nightmare left him.

Reno narrowed his eyes. "What is going on?" he asked no one. "I've got a reason for surveillance now." He strolled out of the room, flicking the lights off.

* * *

That took a while. Seriously. I can't figure out why. Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've got a massive case of writers' block.

Review plz.


End file.
